Something To Remember
by darkenaurora
Summary: Ein Märchen über die Liebe, den Schmerz und die Hoffnung


Something To Remember  
  
Dies ist ein Märchen Kinder, sagte sie mit glockenheller Stimme, ein wahres Märchen. Es handelt von Liebe, Schmerz, Trauer und Hoffnung. Hoffnung. Vielleicht werdet ihr es auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen. Vielleicht werdet ihr sagen, dass ich lüge. Vielleicht werdet ihr auch behaupten, dass ich verrückt bin. Aber wenn ihr noch einmal genau hinschaut, werdet ihr es erkennen. Und ihr werdet verstehen, dass Märchen nicht immer von Hexen und fliegenden Teppichen handeln müssen. Genau genommen tun sie das nämlich äußerst selten. Denn die wahren Märchen spielen sich beinahe täglich irgendwo hier auf dieser großen weiten Welt ab. Man muss sie nur finden. Und damit beginnt unser Märchen.  
  
Es war einmal, erzählte sie, vor langer Zeit. In einer Zeit, als noch nicht überall Krieg und Verderben herrschte, dass ein Vampir und eine Jägerin sich ineinander verliebten. Nun, zuerst verliebte wohl er sich in sie. Er träumte von ihr. Nacht für Nacht. Träumte von ihrem goldenen Haar und ihren saphirgrünen Augen. Träumte von ihrem rosafarbenen Lippen und davon, diese zu küssen. Träumte davon, ihr die Welt zu Füßen zu legen und sie auf Händen zu tragen. Bis in die Ewigkeit und für alle Zeit. Und so folgte er ihr. Folgte ihr in der Nacht und am Tag. Folgte er in der Luft und über das Wasser. Folgte ihr in den Himmel und durch die Hölle. Wohin sie auch ging, er war da. Beschützte sie. Tröstete sie. Liebte sie. Sie konnte ihn anschreien, ihn beschimpfen, beleidigen, verstoßen, er ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Ließ sich nicht beirren. In seiner Liebe und dem festen Glauben daran, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Tief in ihrem Herzen. Und er wusste, wenn er nur lange genug wartete, lange genug an ihrer Seite blieb, mit ihr kämpfte, mit ihr litt, würde sie es erkennen. Dann starb sie. Und er starb mit ihr. Sein Körper blieb erhalten, doch sein Herz brach in dem Moment, in dem er ihren toten Körper zwischen den grauen Trümmern sah, und wenn er bis jetzt immer behauptet hatte, ein Herz zu haben, wusste er, dass dieses nun aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Und doch existierte er weiter. Versuchte es zumindest. Atmete die unnötige Luft und trank nutzloses Blut. Lebte. Ohne sie. Weil er es ihr versprochen hatte. Lange Zeit verging. Und es verging nicht eine Nacht, in der er nicht weinte. Weil er glaubte, sie für immer verloren zu haben. Weil er glaubte, sie nie wieder riechen zu können. Sie nie wieder schmecken zu können. Sie nie wieder halten zu können. Bis sie eines Nachts plötzlich vor ihm stand. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und ihr Make-Up verschmiert. Und ihre Augen schimmerten ängstlich unter der schwarzen Erde, die ihr zartes Gesicht zierte. Doch da stand sie. Sie. Seine Jägerin. Seine Geliebte. Wegen der er so viele kostbare Tränen geweint hatte. Wegen der er so viele kostbare Stunden gelitten hatte. Wegen der er weitergelebt hatte. Einzig und allein wegen ihr. Und er wollte sie lieben. Wollte sie küssen, riechen, schmecken. Doch alles was er tat, war sie zu halten. Ihr zuzuhören. Sie zu trösten. All das zu tun, was ihre Freunde nicht konnten. Weil sie sie nicht verstanden. Weil sie sie nicht verstehen wollten. Weil sie nicht sehen wollten, was sie ihr angetan hatten. Was sie ihr genommen hatten. Den Himmel. Nacht für Nacht kam sie zu ihm. Kroch in sein Bett und in seine Arme und er gewährte es ihr. Erlaubte ihr, sich alles zu nehmen, damit sie sich lebendig fühlte. Denn er wusste hoffte, irgendwann würde sie es verstehen. Würde es akzeptieren. Es fühlen. Die Liebe. Die Liebe, die sie wie ein unsichtbares Band miteinander verband. Die Liebe, die ihn hatte leben lassen. Die Liebe, die ihm erlaubte, ihr alles zu geben was er besaß, damit sie leben konnte. Und er wartete. Wartete Nacht für Nacht, dass sie die Worte sagte. Die Worte, die er so sehnlichst hoffte, aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Die Worte, die sein totes Herz brauchte, um wieder schlangen zu können. Die Worte, die sein Körper brauchte, um wieder leben zu können. Er wartete und wartete. Und nichts geschah. Und so ging er. Und mir ihm alles, was sie leben ließ. Fühlen ließ. Lieben ließ. Er ging und hinterließ nichts außer einer kalten, schwarzen Leere, die sich unauffüllbar in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Als er wiederkam war er verändert. Er habe nun eine Seele, sagte er. Eine Seele. Einen Beweis dafür, dass er bereit war, alles zu tun um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Einen Beweis, dafür, dass er bereit war, für sie durch die Hölle zu gehen. Denn das war es. Sein Leben. Sein Unleben. Wie auch immer. Geister der Vergangenheit suchten ihn heim. Nacht für Nacht. Tag für Tag. Quälten ihn und seine Seele und sie tat nichts außer zuzusehen und zu warten. Darauf, dass es besser wurde. Darauf, dass er wieder der Alte wurde. Der, der er einmal gewesen war. Bevor er sich eine Seele geholt hatte. Ihretwegen. Doch sie wartete vergeblich. Er wurde nicht mehr der Alte. Der Alte vielleicht, doch nicht der Selbe. Er war noch da, existierte, lebte, liebte, doch es war anders. Seine Seele hatte ihn verändert. Er hatte aufgehört sie zu verfolgen. Sie zu halten. Sie zu trösten. Jedoch nicht sie zu lieben. Und manchmal, nachts, wenn er in seinem Bett lag, eine Zigarette zwischen den schlanken Fingern, wünschte er sich die Zeit zurück in der er noch keine Seele hatte und in der sie noch neben ihm gelegen war. Doch dann dachte er an den Schmerz, die Qual, die Furcht, wenn sie am Morgen aus seiner Gruft verschwunden war. Hinaus in eine Welt des Lichts. In eine Welt, in die er ihr nicht folgen konnte. Weil er nicht dazu gehörte. Und er wusste, dass es besser war, wie es war. Auch wenn es weh tat. Dann kam der Tag, an dem er starb. Es war ein Mittwoch, sonnig, warm, und sie war bei ihm. Sie hatten gekämpft, der Sieg war ihrer, dies war sein Preis, den er zu zahlen hatte. Seine Bestimmung. Dies war auch der Tag, an dem sie ihm die Worte sagte, die er sich so lange erhofft hatte. Von denen er so lange geträumt hatte: Ich liebe Dich. Und alles was er tat, war zu lächeln, den Kopf zu schütteln, und die einzigen Worte zu sagen, die er konnte: Nein, tust du nicht. Aber danke, dass du es gesagt hast. Und wie er zu Staub zerfiel und seine Asche den Boden berührte, starb auch sie ein weiteres Mal. Die Jahre vergingen. Und sie existierte weiter. Versuchte es zumindest. Atmete unnötige Luft und trank nutzloses Wasser. Lebte. Ohne ihn. So wie er es einst getan hatte.  
  
In der Nacht, in der er zu ihr kam, konnte sie nicht schlafen. Sie saß auf der Veranda, ihr weißes Nachthemd flatterte im Wind und sie rauchte eine Zigarette. Sie erwartete ihn nicht. Wochen,- Monate,- Jahrelang hatte sie ihn erwartet, nun hatte sie das Warten aufgegeben. Er sah noch immer aus wie damals. Das selbe Haar, der selbe Mantel, das selbe Lächeln. „Komm Liebes,"sagte er. „Komm." Und sie kam. Ohne zu zögern. Nahm seine Hand ohne einmal zu Fragen, wohin er sie bringen würde. Ging mit ihm, ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen. Verschwand, ohne auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.  
  
Ihre Freunde fanden sie am nächsten Morgen tot auf der Veranda. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Und seit dieser Nacht kann man, wenn man ganz genau hinschaut, etwas ganz Besonderes am Himmel entdecken: Zwei Sterne, so eng beieinander, dass sie beinahe so aussehen wie ein einziger, so hell und strahlend, dass man nach ein paar Sekunden die Augen abwenden muss, um nicht blind zu werden. Das sind sie. Der Vampir und die Jägerin. Zusammen. Nach so langer Zeit endlich miteinander vereint. Bis in die Ewigkeit und für alle Zeit.  
  
finis 


End file.
